


Then She Lost Her

by Root_favorite



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, shoot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Root_favorite/pseuds/Root_favorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>机器安排根做事，捎带上了肖，结果出了差错，根在保机器和肖之间选了前者。</p><p>根独自回到两人一起住的地方，准备新的任务。她选择了保机器，没有时间给她缓神，要做的事还有太多。</p><p>出最后一个任务的早上，肖出现在了客厅的沙发上。伤口都被处理好，人在安眠之中。</p><p>根来不及叫醒她，赶着出门，走了。</p><p>灵感来源于梦境。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有性描写。未满十八岁请自觉退出。  
> 初试写H，某些读者可能有不适感，求轻拍。

Root感觉这一切都像梦一样。

这个梦本来到她主动坐到Shaw腿上的时候就该结束了，但她不知道怎么才能让自己停下来。  
她不知道怎么才能让自己心里巨大的空洞和恐惧消失。

身处在舒适宽敞的公寓里，却感觉比战场上更难呼吸。

或许是因为上一次处在战场之上时，她选择了留下，不，是抛下了Shaw。她看着她落入敌人的包围，却转身走开，去完成机器交给她的任务，销毁敌人正在上传的对机器有致命杀伤力的病毒。她把Shaw用作了分散他们注意力的工具。尽管这不是她的本意，尽管她被告知Shaw能够突出重围的几率不到百分之一。

机器从不出错。

而Root从未如此希望机器能有一次犯错的时候。应该说，两次。

“Did you know?（你是不是早就知道？）”Root第一次以质问的语气与机器说话。

她的声音因为受伤而虚弱得好若蚊呐，语气和当年的Finch如出一辙。

回复的摩斯码打在她脑海里一阵生疼。

“You chose me. （你选择了我。）”机器如是说。

Root哑然。

她拿出急救箱，简单处理了伤口，换衣服出门，执行下一个任务。

一如既往。

甚至一个月后的早上，她回到安全屋，看到沙发上躺着的女人，来不及多看她一眼，便匆匆离开。

机器需要她做的事情太多了。多得她开始觉得招架不住。

机器向Root下达“GO HOME（回家）”的指令时，Root以为自己听错了。按原计划，她应该乘坐傍晚起飞的航班前往法国。

“You have one night.（我给你一个晚上的时间。）”机器补充道。

于是Root现在坐在Shaw腿上，正在使用这不长不短的一晚上时间。

Shaw没有理她。她还是和Root回来那时一样的姿势，在喝酒。Root洗个澡的功夫，茶几上空瓶的数量就翻了一倍。

Root身上只穿了一件微微盖过腿根的睡裙——如果这也能叫睡裙的话。她往后蹭了蹭Shaw的膝盖，对方立刻发觉了她内里未着一物。

羞耻感加剧了她的颤栗，Root不敢直视Shaw的眼睛，却听到后者冷冷地开口说：“你已经淫荡到这种程度了吗，要我这个伤员满足你？”

出乎预料的羞辱让Root一僵，愣在原地走也不是，继续也尴尬。但她随即抛弃了自己的理智，伸手勾住Shaw正要送往嘴边的酒瓶口，无视Shaw的眼神警告，手指往下覆上Shaw的手，然后凑过去舔Shaw的指尖。

Shaw似乎不为Root的勾引所动。Shaw的身体一向过于忠实于她的思维。Root瞥见Shaw紧紧攥着瓶身的手，一咬牙，就着当下的姿势动了起来。

哪怕隔着一层布料Shaw都能明显感受到那个部位的热度。

Root的呼吸越来越重，她的眼里流淌着毫不遮掩的欲望。

Shaw一睁眼便对上Root热切的眼神，后者几乎立刻就到了极致。Shaw感到腿上一阵湿意蔓延，她惊讶地看着脸色绯红的Root仰头微吟，脸上的表情既是享受又是难过，眼角甚至挂着一滴泪水。

还没等Shaw想清楚Root为什么会难过，Root抬手脱掉了睡衣，整个人凑过来拿她的身体磨蹭Shaw的。Shaw纹丝不动，Root也不介意，她抓过Shaw空闲的那只手手指，含住其中两根，濡湿了些就往自己身下送。

Shaw差点把手里的酒瓶给扔出去。指尖被紧致的湿热容纳，箍得她有些痛。

Root也痛。她的额头渗出细密的水珠，滑过眼角落下。她试图忽略掉被侵入的钝痛，骑着Shaw的手指激烈地上下动作，从未有过的刺激让她情不自禁地发出细微的呻吟。失而复得的事实在这一刻才有了实感。她甚至微微倾身，舔舐起Shaw胸前尚未痊愈的伤口来。

然而回过神来的Shaw意识到了Root满是讨好意味的企图，默然拔出了自己的手指。

Root的眼神瞬间失焦，汗和泪交织的脸上写满了羞愧、绝望、无助与空虚。

Shaw花了五秒仔细欣赏了Root的表情，然后侧头望向客厅天花板角落的摄像头。

这个女人的上帝正在看着她们，正在看着她的信徒走向崩溃。

在浴室里机器告诉Root，Shaw下午订了明天一早的机票离开，这是她最后挽回的机会。

可是要怎么挽回？她还能期待Shaw原谅她吗？

她的上帝沉默着，没有回应她的泪水。

Shaw腿上的重量消失了，她转过头来，Root正要捡起掉在一旁的睡衣离开。

Shaw眯着眼打量了下Root的身体，在Root准备套上衣服时蓦地侧身往边上一倒，顺势拉过下意识伸手来扶的Root一并倒下。

咚。酒瓶砸到地毯上一声闷响。

Root猝不及防，被拽倒在Shaw身上，她急忙撑着沙发要起身，生怕压住Shaw的伤口，而Shaw一手迅速由她背脊滑下，一根手指使力没入她的湿热。Root还来不及因前者的刺激颤栗就被Shaw突然的进入惊得身下一紧，立刻就到了一次。

“舒服么？”Shaw问道。

Root的身体里还在收缩，汹涌的快感让她无暇思考。她直起身子一手撑在沙发上，下身不自觉地贴近Shaw的碰触。

Shaw近乎发泄地不断加快手里的动作。她想起那晚自己浑身枪孔摔进垃圾车里的时候，她脑海里挥之不去的词语。

WHY。

她活着回来只想问身下的女人一句，why。

而回来之后她发现自己其实不需要问也知道答案。

在这个女人心里，机器拥有无限的优先权。

而她算什么？她不过是被她驯得服服帖帖的宠物而已。召之即来挥之可去。

Root的一声哑叫打断了Shaw的思绪。她瘫倒在Shaw身上缓神，脸贴在Shaw耳侧，嘴里喊着Shaw的名字。回应她的是来自颈间的啃咬和模糊不清的命令：“去床上。”

Shaw的小腿有伤，由Root将她抱到床上。待她躺好，她示意Root坐到自己身上来。

Root依言跨坐到Shaw腰间，Shaw却摇头：“再过来点。”一直到她能将Root腿间的私密含在嘴里。

Shaw看不清Root的表情，却能从她放肆的呻吟里感知到对方欢愉的情绪，进而油然而生一股奇异的满足感。

去他妈的机器，那种听起来就冷冰冰的东西能让你这么湿吗？Shaw心想，突然有些后悔刚刚在唯一有监控的客厅要了她。

高潮的时候Root只觉脑子里炸开一片空白，黏腻的液体不受控制地溢出体外，滴落在Shaw的脸上和颈间。

回神后她起身躺到一旁，小心翼翼地伸出手去想擦掉Shaw脸上的痕迹，却被Shaw拍开。

Root愕然看着Shaw扯下身上的背心胡乱擦了下脸——她的外套早在她抱她进来的半路上就被脱掉了。Shaw坐起来，很快地解开裤链摆脱了身上最后的衣料，面无表情地把Root拉过来，将她的头按到自己身下，意思再直白不过。

Root的动作不如刚刚Shaw那样有些笨拙，她舌尖温柔又不自觉有些强势地取悦着Shaw。

这场景就像她们第一次做的时候，也是Root主动为Shaw服务，极尽口舌缠绵。

Shaw很快便不满足于外部的愉悦，她拉起身下人，捧起Root的脸狠狠地撕咬她的唇，末了要求道：“进来。”

Root的表情有些犹豫，她怕伤到Shaw。她只有前戏做足了才会进入Shaw，就这样也还总是让对方不适。放在平时，让对方痛可以是一种情趣，但此时此刻Root不想让Shaw有任何痛苦。Shaw身上的伤，近距离看来颇为触目惊心。

Shaw看出了Root的顾虑，但她从不在意这些，她偏头叼着Root的耳垂催促道：“一根手指。快点。”

Root只好探了只手到Shaw的腿间，惊讶地发现Shaw今晚格外湿润。就算如此，她深入她体内的时候，还是被后者在背上挠了几道血痕。

Shaw的高潮与她的性格相悖，来得火热而迅猛。不过她显然无意独自回味高潮的刺激，而是翻身压住Root，直接插了两根手指进去。Root疼得很，伸手要推开她，结果被狠劲捅了两下，眼泪都飙出来，Shaw这才温柔一点。

Root快高潮的时候Shaw突然抽出来，拉过Root自己的手指换进去。Root惊羞地要收回手，却被Shaw扣住手腕。Root这下哭出声来了，Shaw看在眼里，毕竟不忍，她一手带动Root的手动作，边俯身含住Root胸前的敏感，不时出声安抚她的情绪。

Root渐渐放开，眼神却越来越空。Shaw啄了下她的眼睛，问：“你在想什么？”

Root微微摇头，伸手抱住Shaw：“Whatever you want, Sameen. I love you. （你要什么都可以，Sameen。我爱你。）”

Shaw默然，她拔出Root的手来舔干净，握着她的臀部将她的湿热压向自己的磨蹭起来。Root已经说不出话来，双手攀着Shaw的肩膀，呜呜咽咽地直到极致到来。

Root的体力已经严重透支，任凭Shaw把她翻转了身子揽入怀里。Shaw就着Root背对自己的体位，又一次进入她。Root已经连求饶的力气都快没了：“Sameen，不要了……”她的身子开始有点抗拒，倒不是抗拒Shaw，而是她真的要受不住了。

Shaw含着她的耳垂安慰她：“就再一次，很快就好。”

Root快疯了，嗯嗯啊啊的声音都很模糊，倒是真的很快就到了，热潮盈满，沾湿了Shaw的手掌。高潮过后她累晕过去，有两三分钟完全没意识。 清醒了一小会儿，很快又陷入沉眠。

Shaw抱着Root瘫软的身体，试图回想她们是从何时起，开始了一发不可收拾的关系。Shaw想起了很多个熟悉的场景，却又被她一一否决。

暧昧的情愫一点点地滋生，像长在地下的树苗，等到它拔地而起时，你却想不起来自己究竟何时种下了它。

可以确定的是，她们是因机器而相识，也是因为跟机器相关的事阴差阳错有了许多交集。谁又能否认她最初被她吸引的原因之一，不是因为这个女人对机器近乎痴狂的追随呢？

Shaw最终在Root的额头落下一吻，拥着她安然入睡。

这天晚上，Root的梦被一个飘忽不定的声音占据。

I'm sorry I forced you to choose, Root. Shaw and me will now and for the time being coexist.

You're my only analog interface. And I've become part of you. Much as it's been a pleasure having you, I'm afraid this is as far as you can go.

Don't seek God. Seek purposes, Root. Sometimes one is enough. In your case, it is. 

And remember, there's still, and will always be, hope.

Goodbye, Sam.

（很抱歉我让你陷入了两难的境地，Root。现在Shaw和我暂时可以共存了。

你是我唯一的模拟界面，而我也成为了你的一部分。尽管我很享受与你相处的时间，恐怕你只能陪我到这里了。

不要寻求上帝一般的存在，Root。你需要寻求的是意义。有的时候能找到一个意义就足够了。比如对你来说，一个就足够了。

记住，不管怎样，还有希望。

凡事总有希望。

再见，Sam。）


	2. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaw: Floor's better anyway. --S03E19

早上六点。 

Root的身体虽然疲惫，生物钟却仍在严密地工作着。 

很久没在温暖的怀抱里醒来，她花了两秒的时间来验证自己的认知。 

舒适的热源来自环在Root腰间的手臂，小臂上的纹身清晰可见。Root伸出手指往那纹身抚去，然而她还没够到，就被纹身的主人再度锁在怀里不能动弹。 

“睡觉。” 

语调乍得听来像是指示，却能琢磨出一点生涩的安哄意味。 

最擅于捕捉人类情绪的Root自然没有漏掉后者，她无声地弯了弯嘴角，乖巧地阖上眼帘。 

 

再醒来的时候，被单已被阳光烫暖。 

床前的人背对着自己正弯腰脱下热裤，充分运动过的身体呈现着最佳的状态，Root的视线跟着那人脊沟的一滴汗珠流淌而下，眼睛一寸也移不开这久违的美景。 

她曾紧握那光裸的臀给予它的主人无限欢愉，更掰开过那双腿以汲取其间的稠蜜。 

记忆里那种占有的快感让Root感到口干舌燥。她毫不迟疑地伸手袭上近在咫尺的臀尖，无视对方瞬间僵硬的身体，直截了当地滑进了两腿之间的密地。 

被偷袭的人发出了一声隐忍的叫唤，“Root……” 

"嘘——"Root缓慢而慵懒地从床上爬起，她手中掌控着女人最柔软的地方，一刻不停地撩拨。空闲的手则搭在女人背部，一点也不费力地就把女人推倒在了地上：“我记得你更喜欢这里，对吗，Shaw？” 

重心不稳的Shaw手肘直接撞上了地板，咯得生疼，无意回答Root 的反问句。 

Root动了动自己酸涩的腰部，随即将半个身子覆上了Shaw线条诱人的背。 

“Now, sweetie. Shall we begin?” 

(“好了，亲爱的。我们开始吧？”)

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，我不想说话......  
> 写完我都觉得自己无颜见人了......  
> 这是我人生第一次写H，实在不敢往细节写，渣文笔你们不要嫌弃...  
> 标题里的SHE是指机器， HER自然是Root。  
> 如果Root没能和Shaw一起死的话，机器主动放弃Root是我比较喜欢的设想。然后她和Shaw每天拌嘴调情打坏蛋，想来也不错。  
> 当然我更喜欢她们死在一起。比较现实。


End file.
